The Man I Love
by Park Minnie
Summary: [CH 1 UP]Sehun hanya pemuda 16th saat ia jatuh cinta kepada Luhan yang saat itu tengah menjadi pengisi acara di festival kampusnya. Luhan juga saat itu langsung menangkap jelas bagaimana menawannya paras Sehun yang sangat mencolok di matanya. Tapi Sehun itu hanya bocah yang baru saja puber! HunHan, ChanBaek, KrisTao, KaiSoo, SuLay, ChenMin, JRen others! EXO, BTS, Nu'Est so on
1. Just Prologue : And The Story Begin

**The Man I Love**

 **Just Prologue**  
 **.**

 **Sehun X Luhan**  
And other casts

.

 **T** Rated

 **.**

EXO / BTS / Nu'Est / SUPER JUNIOR / TVXQ / SHINEE / f(x) / and other groups

Romance / Friendship / Family

 **WARNING!** ManXMan! Boyslove! Genderswitch (for some persons)!

Park Minnie  
 **.**

Siapa yang tahu seseorang yang kita cintai malah menikah dengan orang lain? Malah orang yang tak kita ketahui menjadi pendamping hidup di kemudian hari.

Tapi, siapa juga yang tahu bahwa walaupun ia adalah orang yang berbagi pagi, siang dan malam bersama, ternyata bukan jodoh yang selama ini kita percayai.

Jodoh siapa yang tahu.

Maut pun siapa yang tahu.

Setidaknya yakin sajalah bahwa hati tak kan pernah salah memilih dirinya yang telah kita tumpuhkan segala daya diri ini.

Dan katakan jika kita tentu tak bisa melewatkan hidup ini tanpa dia di tiap detakan jantung yang berirama.

Ingat, sebelum semuanya terlambat!

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun itu mencintai Luhan, **sangat**.

Apalagi di saat seperti ini. Saat Luhan mengenakan tuxedo putih dan melihat pria tinggi itu dengan tatapan cinta.

Lalu, apalagi yang dibutuhkannya saat ini?

"Aku hamil,"

Mata Sehun berkaca-kaca.

Namun yang dipikirkan mungkin tak selamanya sesuai dengan kenyataan.

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku yang berjuang keras untuk menjadi pendamping hidup Kris, tapi mengapa kau yang menikah dengannya, ge?"

.

"Tolong jangan menikah dengannya, cukup aku yang bertindak bodoh di sini,"

.

"Setelah kau melahirkan, ayo bercerai,"

.

"Minseok hyung tidak bisa hamil, bodoh. Dia 'lelaki tulen'. Bagaimana mungkin kami bisa punya anak?"

.

"Aku yang akan menikahimu, menyayangimu, mencintaimu dan menjagamu selamanya,"

.

"Ya, ya, ya. Aku tau Ma, tapi bagaimana mungkin Mama menjodohkanku dengan pemuda itu sedangkan aku sudah sejauh ini dengan Krystal?"

.

"Lebih baik kau ke rumahku sekarang, Yoda. Kau bilang ke orang tauku bahwa aku hamil anakmu. Sebelum kau ditempeleng Mamaku!"

.

"Sehun sudah dewasa, biarkan dia menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri, Baek. Kenapa kau begitu peduli dengannya?"

.

"Yixing itu sakit, tidak mungkin aku membuatnya mengandung,"

.

"Dengan ini, kita resmi berpisah. Selamat menempuh hidup baru,"

.

And The Story Begin  
 **.**

Berapa tahun tidak post ff? SEABAD!

Fanfiction pertama setelah beberapa tahun tidak menulis. Juga fanfic pertama yang aku post di wattpad! Baca ffnya di wattpad gengzz . at . ParkMinnie13

Thanks for reading

 **_Park Minnie_**


	2. 01 The Wedding

The Man I Love : Chapter 1 - **The Wedding**  
.

Kris x Luhan  
Sehun  
Tao  
Jonghyun (JR) x Minki (Ren)  
(for now)  
.

T Rated  
.

EXO / BTS / Nu'Est / Super Junior / TVXQ / SHINee / f(x) / and other groups  
.

Warning! ManXMan! BoysLove! Mpreg! Genderswitch! Typo!  
.

 _E_ _njoy~_

 _._

Sehun tersenyum begitu melihat Luhan yang berjalan menuju pelataran memakai setelan serba putih. Rambutnya yang cokelat ditata bergelombang membuatnya terlihat sangat menawan. Dia pun mengulas senyum tipis di bibir merahnya. Ah Luhan, kau pasti gugup karena ini hari yang sangat sakral untukmu, bukan?

Akhir Oktober ini Luhan menyelenggarakan pernikahan dengannya yang ternyata seseorang yang telah ditunangkan sejak kecil. Mungkin juga termasuk mempererat bisnis keluarga dengan cara berbesan dengan konglomerat yang juga mempunyai perusahaan besar di negeri ini. Tapi tak apalah, toh Luhan juga mengenalnya.

Sehun terus menatap diri Luhan yang kini telah mendekati altar pernikahan. Bagaimana cara pemuda mungil itu berjalan, tersenyum, juga caranya melirik malu dengan mata rusa itu. Xiao Lu-nya memang yang terbaik.

Begitu berjarak beberapa langkah, pria tinggi yang menunggu di altar itu mengulurkan tangan untuk menggenggam tangan halus Luhan. Dan Luhan? Tentu menyambut itu dengan senang hati. Tangan dengan jemari lentik kepunyaan lelaki mungil itu memegang erat tangan lelaki yang lebih tinggi. Dan pendeta memulai upacara pernikahan itu.

Di saat itulah Sehun menurunkan tarikan bibirnya. Wajah itu kembali datar tanpa ekspresi seraya melihat ke depan, ke arah Luhan yang telah mengatakan 'Aku bersedia' setelah lelaki tinggi itu mengatakan ucapan yang sama. Sehun menurunkan pandangannya ke arah sepatu convers yang ia pakai. Dan memejamkan mata mencoba memutar ulang mengapa ia dengan berani datang ke acara pernikahan yang saat ini memporakporandakan hatinya.

Mengulang kembali saat itu dimana ia masih memuja Luhan. Walau hubungan itu belumlah pasti karena satu alasan, namun ia yakin bahwa Luhan dan dirinya saling menyukai.

Sehun belum genap 16 tahun saat ia pertama kali melihat Luhan di acara kampusnya. Ia yang saat itu pergi berdua seolah lupa jika yang menggandeng tangannya adalah sang kekasih. Festival yang dibuka untuk umum itu rupanya menjadi peristiwa dimana Sehun menemukan hal yang ingin ia miliki selamanya.

Tapi ironis, satu tahun lebih ia berusaha memiliki Luhan, nyatanya saat ini ia menghadiri pernikahan orang yang dipujanya.

Sehun melirik ke segala arah tempat berlangsungnya pernikahan ini, netranya menangkap satu wajah yang menayangkan ekspresi sedih diantara ratusan rona bahagia.

Huang Zi Tao

Yang menatap lekat pada satu mempelai yang ada di sana. Sedikit banyak ia mengerti bagaimana perasaan pemuda berumur satu tahun di atasnya itu.

Rasa marah, terlebih kecewa dan sakit yang mendominasi dirinya, juga dialami oleh Sehun saat ini. Menyaksikan seseorang yang dicintai dan diperjuangkan sepenuh hati namun sekarang berdiri di pelaminan bersama orang lain.

Sehun segera beranjak keluar ketika undangan berdiri dan bertepuk tangan saat kedua mempelai mulai berbalik menghadap tamu dan berjalan di karpet merah dengan tangan saling terkait.

"Kau tak apa, Lu?" itu suara orang yang beberapa menit lalu di hadapan Tuhan resmi menjadi suaminya.

Luhan tersenyum manis, tak menampakkan urat ketegangan apapun saat matanya menangkap sosok Sehun yang telah keluar dari gerbang halaman luas ini.

"Tak apa, Kris. Aku masih sedikit gugup. Kau tahu bukan, jika ini acara yang sangat sakral dan aku tak ingin merusak apapun," _tapi aku telah merusak perasaannya._

Kali ini Kris yang tersenyum, "Kau melakukannya dengan baik, Luhan,"

"Terima kasih,"

Dengan satu senyuman menawan itu, Kris tak mampu untuk tidak memberikan kecupan pada pelipis Luhan yang tak disangka ternyata sedari tadi mereka menjadi aktor di setiap pasang mata di sana.

Tak terkecuali dengan sepasang mata panda yang memerah dengan mulut terkunci dan kaki bak dipasung hingga ia tak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Aku yang berjuang keras untuk menjadi pendamping hidup Kris, tapi mengapa kau yang menikah dengannya, ge?" Zi Tao, atau yang sering dipanggil dengan Tao menahan air matanya agar tak tumpah.

"Sayang, ayo pergi. Pengantin telah berangkat ke gedung pestanya," ibunya memanggil seraya memegang lengannya lembut.

Tao menghapus air mata yang tak disadari telah turun. Ia merapikan penampilannya dan menghadap ibunya yang mungil ini.

"Mama dengan Baba saja, aku akan pergi dengan mobilku sendiri, oke?"

"Kenapa tidak bersama saja?" Baba bertanya.

"Aku mau pulang sebentar dan pergi bersama teman. Aku tidak mungkin menyuruhnya pergi dengan mobil kita. Dia pemalu," Tao membuat excuse.

"Tapi setelah itu kau harus ke gedung, oke? Jangan terlalu lama," ibunya memperingati.

"Oke siap, Nyonya," Tao memeluk tubuh ibunya yang mungil itu dan ayahnya yang super tinggi.

Ketika dilihatnya mobil pengantin telah pergi meninggalkan tempat berlangsungnya upacara pernikahan, Tao bergegas ke parkiran pengunjung mengendarai mobil melaju sedang di jalan yang tak terlalu ramai.

.

.

Pasangan baru yang melangsungkan pernikahan hari ini tampak tak mengeluarkan ucapan apa pun saat berada di dalam mobil yang membawa mereka ke hotel tempat mereka melangsungkan pesta pernikahan. Keduanya hanya duduk mendekat pada jendela mobil dan seolah memberikan jarak satu sama lain.

Luhan hanya menyenderkan kepalanya ke jendela mobil dengan mata menerawang jauh. Sementara Kris menumpukan kepala pada satu tangan dan tangan lainnya bergerak membuka handphone tanpa tujuan tertentu.

Sesekali pria pirang dengan paras bule itu membuka galeri, memperhatikan foto-foto yang tersimpan, membuka aplikasi pesan dan membuka aplikasi media sosial lainnya namun segera ia tutup. Tampak sekali kebosanan melanda saat ini.

Ia melirik Luhan yang tampak sangat kuyu walau tak bohong, pria itu masih tetap manis di matanya.

"Kurasa saat di kamar nanti kita perlu bicara tentang beberapa hal," Luhan membuka pembicaraan membuat Kris yang sedari tadi menatapnya tersentak.

"Kurasa begitu. Walau mungkin kita bisa menjalani ini, tapi bukan kau yang ingin aku nikahi."

Hening sejenak.

"Sama denganmu, bukan?" Kris memelankan suara saat menjawab. Tak ingin pembicaraan ini didengar sopir.

Luhan melirik Kris yang menatapnya tajam saat ini. Menarik sudut bibirnya memperlihatkan seringai kecil yang tak sesuai dengan mata rusa yang jernih itu.

"Dan aku tahu bahwa pembicaraan ini akan berhasil tanpa banyak masalah, bukan? Kris?"

Kris tak menjawab, hanya memperlihatkan seringai yang sama seperti yang ditunjukkan Luhan.

"Dan aku tahu bahwa kita akan sepakat walau persyaratan belum diajukan,"

.

.

Tao mengendarai mobil putihnya pelan sambil memperhatikan jalan dengan seksama. Lalu menginjak gas menambah kecepatan sedikit untuk menyusul seseorang yang akan berbelok di persimpangan jalan itu.

Orang yang dituju menghentikan jalannya ketika dirasa sebuah mobil berhenti di sampingnya. Dan orang yang mengendarai mobil menurunkan kaca jendela memperlihatkan Tao yang tak menatap ke arah pejalan kaki itu.

Sehun, si pejalan kaki itu, tak mendapat instruksi apapun namun ia segera membuka pintu mobil dan masuk dengan pintu yang sedikit dibanting. Sehun menghempaskan tubuhnya ke senderan bangku dan mengusap wajahnya kasar, sedikit menjambak rambutnya yang agak panjang agar tak terlalu frustasi.

"Kris brengsek," umpat Sehun yang segera ditanggapi Tao dengan ekspresi tak senang.

"Hanya aku yang boleh memakinya, kau bocah," Sehun hanya melirik bosan dan mengabaikan Tao. Lalu mengedikkan kepala ke arah jalan.

Tao menginjak gas dan mobil segera melaju.

"Ke hotel mereka, kan?" Sehun bertanya setelah beberapa saat.

Tao berdehem, "Kris ge mengirimkanku pesan tadi, menyuruh langsung ke kamar jika telah sampai," jawab Tao saat berbelok dan melajukan mobilnya sedikit kencang.

"Aku tak sabar meremukkan muka si pirang itu," Sehun berkata dengan nada marah.

"Bisa tidak sih, jangan menghakimi Kris ge?" bentak Tao menoleh pada Sehun lalu kembali lagi memperhatikan jalan.

"Aku tak mungkin tidak marah padanya, Tao! Si bule keparat itu dengan entengnya menjawab iya sewaktu paman dan bibi mengatakan kalau ia akan menikah dengan Luhan!" Sehun ikut berteriak.

"Jika boleh aku ingatkan Luhan ge juga menerima pernikahan ini, bodoh!" Tao menyahut.

"Aku tidak mungkin marah pada Luhan, panda!"

"Kau juga jangan menyalahkan Kris gege, bocah!"

"Terus aku harus menyalahkan siapAA!" Sehun berteriak. Beruntung mobil tertutup rapat hingga tak ada yang mendengar selain Tao.

Pemuda dengan mata panda di sampingnya hanya berjengit karena tak bisa menutup telinga. Teriakan Sehun karena frustasi itu terdengar sangat konyol, terlihat sekali laki-laki pucat itu masih bocah.

Tao hanya diam dalam kekesalan. Tak menanggapi Sehun. Ia menghentikan mobil di parkiran hotel dan langsung membuka mobil dan menutupnya dengan bantingan diikuti oleh Sehun.

.

.

"Satu tahun, dan kita bercerai," Kris memulai percakapan ketika mereka sudah masuk ke kamar hotel.

"Enam bulan, satu tahun terlalu lama Kris," Luhan menjawab cepat seraya melepaskan tuxedo meninggalkan kemeja dan bawahan melekat di tubuhnya.

"Orang tua kita akan curiga Luhan, dan kau tentu tahu bukan jika orang tua kita menginginkan apa?" Kris berbicara santai dari duduknya. Ia bersender seraya melipat tangan dan menyilangkan kaki. Jika Luhan baru pertama kali melihat Kris, mungkin ia akan langsung jatuh cinta karena paras, sikap dan penampilan Kris bak pangeran berkuda putih.

Tapi si bule brengsek itu tak lebih bagus dari upil rusa, Luhan terlalu mengenal Kris.

"Aku harus bilang apa pada Sehun kalau ini bukan pernikahan bisnis biasa?" Luhan mendesah panjang.

"Kau harus bicara pelan-pelan. Bocah itu bisa meledak kapan saja," sebuah bantal menimpuk Kris membuat dia mengaduh.

"Sehun bukan bocah!" Luhan menjerit seperti wanita.

"Dia baru masuk kuliah, Luhan. Dan aku bertaruh dia pasti baru puber,"

"Kris!"

Ting Tong

"Tao!" Kris berujar senang dan berlari ke arah pintu, Luhan mengikuti dari belakang.

Cklek

Plak!

Luhan terbelalak, mulutnya terbuka lebar saat mendengar suara tamparan itu. Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri bibirnya bergetar menahan senyum ingin tertawa.

"Kau brengsek, kau tau itu?!" orang yang menampar Kris menjerit tertahan, dan orang yang dibelakangnya menahan kedua lengannya ke belakang agar ia tak menampar Kris lagi.

"Ya, dia brengsek," Luhan berdecih ingin tertawa. Kris meliriknya malas. Pria tinggi itu melongokkan wajah ke koridor kamar hotel dan menarik dua orang yang bertamu namun tak diundang itu.

"Kau tidak tahu apa pun Minki, jangan menghakimiku, oke?" Kris menjawab tajam.

"Aku memang tidak tahu apapun, tapi melihat keadaanmu sekarang, aku tahu kau itu pria brengsek," Luhan terkikik geli, "Kau juga Luhan, kenapa kau mau saja menerima pernikahan ini, huh?" Minki mendelik ke arah Luhan yang langsung merajuk imut.

"Kita akan bicarakan ini semuanya, oke? Tunggu Tao dan Sehun datang. Jong, kau tenangkan suamimu ini," Kris menoleh ke arah pria yang sedari tadi berada di belakang Minki, Jonghyun, suaminya.

Ting Tong~

Terdengar bunyi bel lagi, buru-buru Kris dan Luhan berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya.

Kali ini bukan tamparan yang didapatkan Kris, namun sosok panda *Tao* yang meloncat ke pelukan Kris dan melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang si pirang itu.

Dan Luhan mendapatkan sebuah ciuman panas dari lelaki kelebihan kalsium dan hormon yang datang bersama Tao.

"Tao!" Minki menjerit melihat adiknya seperti koala di gendongan Kris.

Tao mendongak, sedari tadi ia menyurukkan kepala di leher Kris, mendapati keberadaan Minki dan Jonghyun di dalam kamar hotel Kris.

"Kris, Luhan. Sebaiknya kita bicara dulu mengenai hal ini," Jonghyun menjadi penengah. Ia mengajak Minki duduk di sofa panjang dan Kris menjatuhkan diri di sofa tunggal dengan Tao yang masih di gendongannya. Sedangkan Sehun masih mencium Luhan yang saat ini sudah tersudut.

"Bocah, kita bicara dulu, oke? Kalian tidak akan tahu apa-apa jika kau tidak ikut dalam pembicaraan," panggil Kris pada Sehun yang tak langsung di turuti.

Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan beberapa kali, dan mengecup dahi Luhan sayang. Ia menoleh dan membawa Luhan untuk duduk bersama.

"Pirang brengsek,"

"Bocah sialan, jika kau tidak mau tenang sekarang, silahkan keluar!" bentak Kris yang langsung dipeluk erat oleh Tao.

"Kau sangat brengsek, kau tahu itu," Luhan terkekeh mendengar kalimat yang tadi didengarnya, "Dan aku sangat membencimu,"

"Diamlah, Sehun. Ini tidak akan ada solusinya jika kau meledak terus," sambung Minki cepat menengahi perdebatan konyol Sehun.

"Jadi?" suara Jonghyun terdengar, dan matanya melirik ke arah Luhan dan Kris yang saat ini menghela napas dan saling menatap.

"Aku dan Luhan ditunangkan sejak dulu," Kris menepuk-nepuk punggung Tao lembut saat merasakan tubuh Tao menegang, "aku bahkan tidak tahu ini sampai beberapa minggu lalu orang tua kami bertemu dan membicarakan pernikahan."

"Kenapa tidak kalian tolak, huh?" Sehun bertanya kasar, dan Kris hanya melengos enggan menjawab.

"Sehun, pernikahan yang kami jalani bukan karena orang tua kami bersahabat dekat, tapi karena bisnis. Dan untuk kami yang menjalankannya, pernikahan ini sangat penting karena dapat menguntungkan kedua belah pikah," Luhan menjelaskan dengan lembut.

"Kalian bisa menolaknya, astaga. Apa harta itu begitu penting?" Sehun masih berkata dengan kasar.

"Bocah, kau tidak akan pernah mengerti kehidupan yang kami alami. Ini bukan hanya sekedar menghasilkan uang, namun berkoalisi agar dapat menguasai pasar dagang. Hal ini sudah terlalu biasa orang seperti kami jalani, dan ini adalah realitas dimana kau tak dapat hanya menjalankan imajinasimu saja!"

Sehun akan bangkit berdiri menuju Kris dengan kepalan tangan yang siap meninjunya. Namun Luhan dan Jonghyun lebih dulu menahannya.

"Sehun, tenang dulu. Kita disini bukan untuk menambah masalah, oke?" Jonghyun sekuat tenaga mendudukkan Sehun kembali ke sofa.

"Aku dan Kris tidak menginginkan pernikahan ini, Sehun. Dan kami disini untuk mencari solusinya," Luhan memberikan senyuman pada Sehun yang hanya menatap lantai, "Aku sayang padamu, kau tahu itu 'kan?"

"Oke, jadi apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" Minki bertanya.

"Kami akan bercerai, tentu saja. Setahun lagi,"

"Itu lama, Kris!"

"Tunjukkan sopan santunmu, bocah!"

"Itu tidak lama, Sehun. Jika kami bercerai kurang dari itu, dipastikan orang tua kami akan curiga dan hubungan bisnis diantara kami akan batal." Luhan menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Tapi mengapa harus satu tahun? Kalian bisa berakting seolah-olah kalian tidak cocok dan rumah tangga kalian berantakan," Jonghyun yang kali ini bertanya.

"Sebenarnya ada satu lagi hal mengapa kami kami memilih satu tahun untuk bercerai,"

"Kris," Luhan memperingatkan.

"Dan ini berkaitan dengan keturunan,"

"Kris!"

Semua terbelalak, Tao langsung melepas pelukannya dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kris yang mengerat. Dia memberontak dan meninju bahu Kris agak kencang hingga Kris meringis sakit.

"Tenang dulu, sayang. Aku belum selesai berbicara, hm? Kau percaya padaku, bukan?"

"Ini rencana kami, yaitu membuatku hamil-,"

"Aku benci ini,"

"-tapi dengan anakmu,"

"Apa?" seluruh manusia dalam ruangan itu kecuali Luhan dan Kris menyerukan satu kata yang sama.

"Aku tidak menyukai Luhan, begitu pula sebaliknya. Bagaimana mungkin Luhan hamil karenaku sedangkan kami tak ingin bersama sekali pun? Jadi ini ide brilian yang bisa kami sampaikan."

"Lalu, bagaimana nantinya? Anak kalian itu bukan anak kandung Kris, dan Sehun bukan suami dari Luhan." Minki mengernyit.

"Kami akan bercerai setelah Luhan melahirkan. Dan kami akan mengusahakan bagaimana Sehun akan menjadi suami Luhan,"

"Tapi tidak akan semudah yang kau bayangkan, Kris," Jonghyun menerawang.

"Aku tahu, tidak akan ada yang mudah dengan semua pilihan ini, Jonghyun. Tapi aku akan berusaha,"

Kris menatap Tao penuh sayang. Ia mengulaskan senyum seraya menggapai tangan Tao dan mengecupnya.

"Untuk sekarang, aku dan Kris akan menjalani pernikahan ini. Aku akan mencoba berakting jika kami adalah pasangan yang berbahagia,"

"Setelah itu, saat Luhan hamil, aku akan berakting seolah-olah aku tidak menginginkan anak dan Luhan mengalami physical abuse dariku. Orang tua Luhan sangat menyayangi Luhan lebih dari mereka menginginkan penyatuan bisnis keluarga ini. Jika mereka melihat Luhan menerima abuse itu, bisa dipastikan mereka akan meminta kami cerai."

"Kenapa kalian tidak dari sekarang saja memulai akting itu? Sebelum Luhan hamil dan adanya anak, bukankah akan lebih mudah jika Luhan dengan keadaan sekarang menerima abuse dan kalian akan bercerai secepatnya?" Jonghyung masih belum begitu paham dengan rencana yang pasangan menikah itu buat.

"Orang tuaku berbeda dengan orang tua Luhan. Mereka pasti akan menyembunyikan 'kejahatan' yang aku lakukan karena mereka sangat ingin bisa berbisnis dengan keluarga Luhan. Lagipula aku dan Luhan berteman dengan baik, tak mungkin tiba-tiba aku memukulinya setelah menikah. Orang tuaku atau orang tua Luhan pasti akan mengira pernikahan kami tak bedanya dengan pertemanan yang kami jalani. Tapi mereka tak akan pernah tau jika suatu kejadian di masa depan akan mengubah sifatku, bukan?"

"Karena itu kau ingin agar Luhan hamil dan itu menjadi pemicu sifatmu yang berubah, seolah-olah kau tidak menginginkan anak atau menyukai anak?"

"Yep, dan sifatku yang terlalu kaku dengan orang lain terlebih anak kecil pasti membuat ini menjadi lebih mudah," Kris menyeringai kecil melihat Minki yang mengetahui apa yang direncanai mereka, "Aku bukannya tak ingin mempunyai anak, tapi aku ingin anakku berasal dari satu orang saja," Kris tersenyum sembari menengok ke arah Tao yang juga melihat matanya, lalu yang lebih muda membuang muka, malu.

"Dasar kedus," semua melihat Minki yang memakai bahasa yang tak mereka ketahui. Apa-apaan bahasa itu, seperti mengejek Kris saja.

"Itu rencana kami. Tapi mungkin tidak sekarang kami melakukannya, masih banyak waktu," Luhan tersenyum manis membuat Sehun menariknya dalam sebuah pelukan.

"Yes, semoga kita berhasil,"

"Oke. Kami akan pergi dulu. Pesta pernikahan kalian akan dimulai beberapa jam lagi. Kami harus bersiap," Jonghyun menarik Minki untuk berdiri dan berpamitan kepada yang lain.

"Hati-hati," setelah itu, tinggallah mereka berempat yang kembali duduk dan bermesraan.

Kris kembali menarik Tao untuk duduk di pangkuannya, memberikan wajah tampan namun manis itu kecupan kecil di seluruh bagian wajah membuat si Panda tersenyum kecil dan balas menyiumi Kris.

Sehun mendekap Luhan erat dan membisikkan kata-kata cinta untuknya. "Aku mencintaimu, Lu,"

Luhan meleleh. Walau dikatai bocah oleh yang lain, namun Luhan hanya menganggap Sehun sebagai anugrah karena bisa membuat dunianya yang sebelumnya hanya berisi didikan bisnis dan omelan tentang ia yang mengambil jurusan melenceng jauh dari bisnis, kini bisa tertawa lepas karena kelakuan Sehun yang terkadang polos menyerempet bego, romantis tapi menggelikan, dan sok jantan namun nyatanya ia bocah labil.

Tak terhitung berapa banyak Luhan berucap syukur karena dihadiahi seorang Sehun dari Tuhan.

"Tao, tak pulang dan berganti baju untuk nanti malam?" tiba-tiba Kris bertanya. Membuat Luhan dan Sehun, serta Tao yang berada dalam pelukan nyaman Kris mendongak melihatnya.

Tao menggeleng, "No, aku tidak mau. Aku mau di sini saja dengan gege," Tao kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Kris dengan nyaman.

"Kau, bagaimana?" tanya Luhan pada Sehun. Ia bersedekap dan menyenderkan seluruh tubuhnya pada Sehun yang selonjoron di sofa.

Sehun hanya menggeleng, "Aku ke sini dengan Tao, jika dia tidak pulang, aku juga tidak pulang,"

Mereka menatap pasangan masing-masing dengan damba. Tanpa dikomandoi dan dalam waktu yang bersamaan, ciuman tulus tercipta dan dua belah bibir itu tersenyum tanpa beban. Tak perlu memikirkan hal yang tak penting, toh cinta yang mereka miliki pasti akan mencari jalan keluarnya.

.

.

The Wedding : End

.

.

Chapter 1 - The Wedding udah di publish! Yoi!

Btw, aku nggak tau loh sebenarnya apa ada kamar hotel yang pakek bel. Soalnya kamar-kamar hotel yang aku pakek di sini modal ketok aja. Tapi kan ini gegara kamarnya kecil. Nggak tau deh ya kalo kamar hotelnya besar dan di tempat yang elit sangat.

Kalau ada yang tahu, kasih info ya. Aku buat ini gegara sok tau aja sih. Kali kan ada 😂

_Park Minnie_


End file.
